


Fitting In After All

by afteriwake



Series: The Private Lives Of Teachers [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Cleaning, Cupcakes, Eleventh Doctor is John Smith, F/M, Happy Eleventh Doctor, Happy Molly, New Relationship, Plans, Surprises, Surrounded By Couples, Workplace, Workplace Relationship, classroom accident, hand holding, lost in thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly starts to wonder if she and John will fit in with the other couples that seem to populate the Coal Hill staff.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stbartsmolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stbartsmolly/gifts), [GreenSkyOverMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSkyOverMe/gifts).



> So this prompt (" _Holding hands_ " from [this list](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/137274126169/nonsexual-acts-of-intimacy-select-from-the) was picked by **stbartsmolly** for my Molly Madness Month fic prompt claim, and earlier this morning I had it listed among prompts I wanted to write to keep myself awake and **GreenSkyOverMe** chose it, so ta-da! Here it is! Hope you enjoy.

Molly was actually quite excited for the end of the day. She was rather impatient for the last bell to ring because then it would be Friday, which meant it was the weekend, which meant it was two days which she could spend doing whatever she so pleased.

And what she just so happened to want to do was spend quite a lot of time with John Smith.

There were some couples at the school who were quite obviously a couple. John and Mary, for example, were married. So were Mickey and Martha. Danny and Clara were quite cozy, and usually not just when they thought no one was looking. She suspected there was some past history between John Osgood and Miss Simms, one of the new teachers, which was causing a bit of friction between John and River, who were an item of sorts. The gossip in the office was that Miss Simms had an...unhealthy...obsession with John and River was going to beat the shite out of her rather soon. Molly had to admit, that might be fun to watch. She didn’t really like the woman that much, and River was a friend.

But all of them _acted_ as though there was something between them, and aside from sharing an occasional lunch together in the privacy of the courtyard in the art studio, she and _her_ John...didn’t. And she wondered if, at least at Coal Hill, if that was normal. 

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of breaking glass and the yelp of a student and sighed. So much for the box of slides on the table. She would have to learn before dissections began with this lot. Klutzes, the whole of them. She had just enough time to call out their homework assignments and usher the student who had knocked over the box of glass slides away from the mess he was thoughtfully trying to clean before the bell rang and the students made a beeline for the door.

“When will they learn?” she murmured to herself, going to her storage cabinet to get the broom to clean it up. The whole box was a loss, but not all of it had spilled out. She got what she could to stay in the box before setting it on top of the lab workstation before sweeping up the broken glass. She looked around for something to sweep it into, a dustpan not having been with the broom and then sighed. This was not her afternoon.

A knock at the door made her turn to it and she saw John Smith standing there, a small cardboard box in his hands. He pulled one away and waved. “Hello,” he said. “My last class made cupcakes today. Actually managed to save one. Thought you might enjoy it.”

Molly gave him a wide smile and leaned the broom against the lab workstation. “Oh, I would love it,” she said.

“I wasn’t sure if you liked chocolate,” he said.

“No, I do,” she replied, moving towards him. “Not my favorite, but it’s up at the top.”

“What is your favorite?” he asked.

“Well, not for cupcakes, but I’m quite fond of pineapple upside down cake, especially the version my mum made,” she said, taking the box when she got to him. “It had coconut in it, you see. So it was more a pina colada cake.” She took the box out of his hands and, after looking around, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. When she opened the box her smile got bigger. “This looks scrumptious.”

“Well, I made it to show the class so I promise, no food poisoning,” he replied.

“I don’t think any of them would poison me if you were teaching them how to cook,” she said, lifting the cupcake out of the box and taking a bite. “Mmm. I can’t wait to see what an actual meal of your tastes like.”

“Tomorrow, maybe?” he suggested. “I mean, if you’d like.”

She nodded. “I would, very much.” She continued to eat the cupcake, enjoying every last bit she could, even the crumbs. John watched with a smile on his face and when she was done she wiped her hands on her skirt before pausing. “Um...ignore I did that.”

“I do it all the time,” he said with a chuckle. “Are you ready to go?”

“I just have to find something to sweep up some broken glass in,” she replied.

He motioned to the box. “That could work.”

“It could!” she said. “Give me just a moment and then we can be off.” She took the cardboard box and put it on a side where the lid wasn’t on the ground, and then quickly swept the glass into it, moving the box around a few times to do so. Finally, she finished, and gathered both the cardboard box and the broken slides and took them to the dustbin, dumping them inside. She went to go get her coat and bag and once she was ready, she met John at the door. After a moment she slipped her hand in his and gave him a hopeful look. “I...is this alright?”

He nodded, giving her a grin and lacing his fingers in between hers. “I don’t mind holding your hand,” he said. “Even if there are students still about.”

Molly grinned widely and then shut the classroom door behind them before walking down the hallway hand in hand with her boyfriend, not caring a fig who saw them together. Maybe they would fit in with the other couples at the school just fine after all...


End file.
